


После урагана

by iolka



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Flaff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Утро после урагана.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 14





	После урагана

**Author's Note:**

> Кода к серии 9.15

Утро после урагана было, ну, утром после урагана. Дороги покрывали горы мусора, вырванные с корнем цветы, обломанные ветки деревьев, оторвавшиеся рекламные растяжки и упавшие баннеры. С океана пахло не привычной солью, а выброшенными на берег и уже начавшими подгнивать водорослями и морскими обитателями. 

Стиву приходилось ехать медленно: машин было немного, но из-за заваленных дорог движение было затруднено. 

Он оказался у дома Дэнни только к десяти утра. Спешить ему, конечно, некуда, но ночь выдалась тяжёлой, погибли неплохие, в общем-то, люди, выполняя свою работу. Примиряло Стива с жизнью то, что Вега был за решеткой, через шесть часов отправится самолётом на материк и там поможет посадить целую кучу преступников, до которых без него спецслужбам никогда не добраться. 

Стив устал. Старел, видимо, да болели давние травмы. Подосланный киллер Веги его неплохо отделал — Стив чувствовал синяки под свежей рубашкой, во рту до сих пор стоял железистый привкус от разбитых губ. 

Сейчас бы под бок к Дэнни и спать… 

Тот сам попросил выходной, несмотря на чрезвычайную ситуацию — хотел быть с Чарли в эту страшную ночь. Стив бы тоже хотел, но его долг родине был больше, чем долги Дэнни, и Дэнни это понимал, мирился, вроде бы, с ситуацией, хоть и не упускал возможности вставлять каждый раз шпильки, когда Стив выбирал сверхурочную смену вместо выходного дня вдвоем. 

За понимание Стив любил его ещё больше. 

Возле дома Дэнни ещё стояла машина Рейчел. Стив припарковался рядом и, нацепив на лицо улыбку, позвонил в дверь.

* * *

Когда Дэнни, что-то возмущенно бурча, ушел на кухню печь блинчики, Стив поплелся за ним. Сел на стул, стараясь устроиться так, чтобы не сильно болели синяки, и слушал болтовню Дэнни, пока тот замешивал тесто, пересказывая, как прошла ночь.

Наверное, Стив задремал, потому что очнулся от прикосновения теплой ладони к лицу. 

Дэнни протягивал ему таблетку и стакан воды. 

— Обезболивающие, Стив, и не спорь. 

Стив рвано выдохнул, выпил предложенное и закрыл глаза, позволив себе привалиться к стоявшему рядом Дэнни, который осторожно прижал его к себе, погладил по волосам, шее, и поцеловал в лоб. 

Дэнни пах новым дезодорантом — вкусно, ванилью и шоколадом от возни с блинчиками, и собой — то есть домом. Стив почувствовал разлившееся внутри тепло от осознания, что у него есть, к кому возвращаться после тяжёлых ночей, всегда есть.

Он немного отстранился, заглядывая Дэнни в глаза. Тревожные, но любящие, с сеточкой морщинок и тенями усталости вокруг. 

— Ну что, Стив, что? — спросил Дэнни тихо, ероша ему волосы обеими руками. Стив отстраненно подумал, что ради Дэнни можно и отрастить пару лишних сантиметров. 

— Ты лучшее, что случилось со мной на этом острове, — неожиданно даже для себя ляпнул Стив.

Дэнни широко улыбнулся:   
— Здорово же тебя приложило, приятель. 

Когда накормленный и умытый Стив засыпал в широкой кровати Дэнни, и Дэнни заботливо поправлял на нем одеяло, прежде чем улечься самому, ему показалось, что он услышал, как Дэнни говорит «я тоже тебя люблю, хоть ты и совершенно чокнутый». Стив засыпал с улыбкой.


End file.
